


You've Got The Love

by purple_mango



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mango/pseuds/purple_mango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is completely in love with Dean. But. Something happens that strains their relationship and the tension between them heightens when they need to get help from an unlikely source in order to keep the reader from anymore pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fan fic, I appreciate any comments

“Hey Y/N!” You heard Dean yell from somewhere in the bunker. You were in the library with Sam. The two of you were sprawled out on the couch; he had his laptop doing research on a case where something was out there shredding girls to bits a few states over. You had your legs on his lap reading a magazine. “I’m in the library, Dean! What d’ya need?” You yelled, barely finishing before he continued again. “Can you get your ass down here for a minute? I need your help with something!” “Ughhhh yeah fine whatever,” you whispered, sitting up. Sam looked over at your exhausted form and let out a low chuckle. You shot him a dirty look, as you were standing to stretch you teased, “You think this is funny?” He smiled at you as you began to walk by him. Without much warning, Sam grabbed you and pulled you into him, lightly kissing you on the forehead. You knew he was doing that just to be a smartass so you pulled away and gave him another dirty look, turning to walk away. “Y/N!” Dean yelled again. “Oh my god I’m coming Dean, chill the fuck out!” You could hear Sam laughing as you left the library and you could hear Dean mumbling something under his breath.

The first place you thought to look for Dean was in the kitchen. When you got there, you saw him leaning against the counter with a beer in his right hand, taking a swig of it and you could have sworn that you saw him smiling. It was obvious that he had called you just for the hell of it. You were searching his face for a clue as to why he pulled you from your reading, but when you couldn’t find one you snapped, “What d’ya want Dean?” And that’s when you saw it, the bulge in his pants. Your heart fluttered while you inched your way closer to him. You found yourself having to focus on your breathing so that you didn’t forget. There was a fire burning in your core and your cheeks flushed but you managed to keep a relatively composed face. Finally, you were standing next to him, having to look up at him considering you were almost half a foot shorter than him. “You gonna answer me or no, jackass. I was doing something important.” He chuckled and turned to face you. “Yeah because reading up on concerts is super important.” “It is, I wanna know what my future husband is up to.” You saw his jaw clench as you finished your sentence and the hint of jealousy that crossed him officially caused your heart to stop. You thought you were hot before, but now you could hardly contain it. “Yeah whatever, sweetheart. Listen, I need a favor.” He put his beer down and inched closer to you, snaking his arms around your waist. “Oh yeah? And what kind of favor would that be?” You knew of course, this wasn’t the first time.

Dean was horny and needed you to release some of the tension. You were glad honestly, despite not being in an official relationship. It made you feel special, being the one that he went to instead of sleeping around. Dean moved at an angle so that his bulge pressed against your hip and you let out a gasp of pleasure. Before you could fully react, Dean pulled you up into his arms and was kissing you passionately. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms tightly around his neck as you led the kisses, begging for him to follow your lead. He cupped your ass to keep you from sliding down while entangling his other hand in your hair. He led you both down the hall to his bedroom and dropped you onto his bed. “Strip,” he commanded in a soft but firm tone. You did as he asked, dropping your clothes to the ground. You left your panties on though, knowing that he would take care of them later.

Dean stared at you, looking your body up and down, his green orbs burning with lust. He undressed slowly and motioned for you to come to him. You did then got down on your knees in front of him, looking up at his face. You took his length in your hands and with one swift lick up his shaft he let out a moan from deep in his throat. The sound was one that sent waves of heat through your core as you continued to lick and suck. You cradled Dean’s balls in your hand, slowly massaging as you worked his length in and out of your mouth. Dean’s head fell back in pleasure while his fingers tangled in your hair and slowly fucked your throat.

He lifted you up slowly and put you on his bed on all fours. You felt his hands on your hips and his hot breath on your back as he marked it with hot, wet kisses. Dean slid your panties off in one swift movement and wasted no time pressing his length into your entrance. You moaned in pleasure, your arms giving out under the force of his thrusts. Your face was in the sheets and you breathed in his familiar scent, one of leather and bourbon and something that was just Dean, maybe vanilla? You weren’t entirely sure but the smell turned you on even more. You tried to keep your moans quiet as Dean ran his fingers up and down your back while his other hand found a place on your hip holding you firmly in place. You remembered that you weren’t alone, Sam was still in the bunker and you knew he would come looking for you two soon or later to find out what Dean had wanted. The thought was pushed out of your head when Dean rammed into you with such a force you thought your ass might bruise. It was a good feeling though, you liked it when Dean was rough. You thought that you had heard something that sounded like ruffling feathers, but you couldn’t make it out over the sound of skin slapping skin or the harsh gasps escaping both of your lips.

You could feel Dean was close, his thick member twitching inside of you. He moved down pressing his face into your back mumbling, “Fuck, Y/N.” You couldn’t help but level yourself in a way that gave you some power. You rocked into Dean slamming your ass against him repeatedly until his grip on your hips became tighter and he let himself go, but not before you felt a jolt of electricity and a tight knot in your core as you released around him. There were voices and moans intertwined and you both fell into the bed, gasping for air. You rolled over into his arms and he kissed your forehead. You relaxed a bit with your head on his chest but then noticed a figure in the corner of the room. You calmly sat up, allowing your eyes to focus. You didn’t bother covering yourself, you remained naked, after all your body was nothing to be ashamed of. “Cas?” you called curiously and he stepped closer, a look of awe and confusion riddled his face. You could have sworn you saw him blushing.


	2. Snap Out of It

“Cas?” you called curiously and he stepped closer, a look of awe and confusion riddled his face. You could have sworn you saw him blushing. “What the fuck, Cas?!” Dean yelled reaching for the sheets to cover himself. You stood up, fully aware that your naked body was exposed. Cas moved closer to you and his gaze trailed your body. You could feel Dean’s eyes on both of you, anger rolling off of him in waves. Cas opened up his mouth to speak, but it was clear that he was still confused. “Was—I am sorry to have come here without any warning. I found some information that I thought would be of use to this case. I- I apologize for staying and watch-” you cut him off with a smile, “You’re fine, Cas. It’s just sex.” He tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes, “So that, that is what intercourse is like?” He looked past you to Dean. “Yeah now get the hell out of here, Cas!” “But Dean, I need to-“ “Yeah I know you need to talk, Sammy’s in the library or something. Go there and Y/N and I will be there in a few minutes.” And with that, Cas disappeared and Dean looked back at you and covered his face with his hand, sighing. You laughed because you really didn’t think that it was a big deal. But by the look on Dean’s face, you could tell that he did. “Hey, relax babe,” you whispered as you moved closer to him. You placed a kiss on his lips and he reached out for you, but you snaked away and grabbed your clothes off the floor. You walked to the mirror, your back facing Dean. You began to dress agonizingly slow, making sure that he could see you from the front and back as he watched you put your clothes back on.

You pulled on your jeans and slid your arms through your black lacey bra, reaching back to clasp it. As you did though, an excruciating pain swiped directly under your left rib. You stared in horror at the source of the pain and watched as the skin there begin to shred. Blood oozed down your stomach, pooling in the band of your jeans. Your gaze snapped up quickly to Dean’s in the mirror and you could see the confusion and pain riddling his face. “Dean-” He ran to the door calling for Sam and Cas, but all you could do was stand there gripping at your side. It was a failed attempt to stop the pain. “Dean please” you fell to the floor, your brain not registering what was happening.

You could faintly hear the three of them yelling and running over to you. “I thought the bunker was safe!” It was Dean, kneeling beside you pressing onto you in an effort to stop the bleeding. His gaze caught yours, you could see how scared he was. Cas knelt on the opposite side of you, running his eyes up and down you, his sapphire eyes hard and scared. “We need to get her out of here.” Cas sat you up ever so slightly so he could wrap his arms around you and there was a rush of wind. You were outside. You were laying out in the grass and Cas disappeared once again, returning moments later with Sam and Dean. Dean rushed to your side, wanting to scoop you up in his arms. “Don’t touch me,” you managed to breathe out. You could see the shock in his eyes, but you couldn’t feel pain anymore. You mindlessly slid your hand up your side and touched the spot where the gash was. To your horror, the hole was much larger and deeper, your hand sinking into the seeping wound.

“Cas what do we do?” Sam asked looking at Castiel. Cas stared, unblinking. You could tell that he didn’t know what to do, and you couldn’t blame him. You didn’t know what was happening either. The more you thought though, the larger the gash in your side grew. Sam and Dean were on either side of you with Cas hovering over.

“What is happening?!” Sam yelled at Dean, but he couldn’t speak. He touched your arm gently, blatantly ignoring your earlier request for him not to touch you. His hand on you sparked a faint pink and Cas’s eyes widened. He squatted down, pushing Sam out of the way. He put his hands on you, one on your leg, the other on your arm. It felt like fire where his fingers brushed along your skin. Everywhere that he touched, the pink glow emanated. It was like the static that you see when you move under your blankets in the middle of the night, but pink like the sunset. “Please, stop,” you managed to squeak out. Dean looked at you and motioned for Cas to stop. You were going in and out, blackness making every attempt to pull you under. You heard Cas whisper “force field” before you were out.

“Force field? Cas what the hell are you talking about?” Dean growled. “She has a very strong energy resonating from her. Her mind is much more powerful than any normal human. It appears as though she created a force field around herself at some point. I have never seen anything like it.” “What does that mean?” Sam whispered. Castiel continued, “The force field is a part of her mind. I do not think she knew that she had done it because she would have known that this would happen. She exhausted herself and her mind began to collapse. Since it is a part of her, as it fell apart, it began tearing into her, bringing her down with it. The more she thought, the deeper they cut into her.” He moved closer to your unconscious body and put a hand on your forehead, “I have to stop her thoughts before I can heal her, otherwise I may just end up hurting her more, potentially killing her.” Cas looked up as Dean gasped then finished his thought, “She may even be able to heal herself.”


	3. Scar Tissue

Cas looked up as Dean gasped then finished his thought, “She may even be able to heal herself.”

When you woke up, it was relatively dark and you moved to wipe the sleep from your eyes. It was then that you noticed the makeshift IV in your arm that must have been pumping saline into you to keep you hydrated. You didn’t remember much that happened, just that one minute you were standing in front of the mirror dressing, the next you were outside looking up at the boys with terrified looks on their faces. You noticed that you had a pounding headache that echoed around your head, the main source of the pain coming from right above your left eye. You noticed that Castiel was lying next to you, watching you. “How are you feeling, Y/N?” You were surprised to see him there, but it gave you comfort. You whispered “fine” as you pulled the IV out of your arm and rolled over to look at him. You were still only wearing your bra but now instead of jeans you had on a loose pair of yoga pants.

You didn’t quite understand why it was dark until Castiel shifted a bit and you heard a rustling. It was then that you realized that Castiel had you in a makeshift cocoon in his feathers, as though to protect you. “Cas why-” he cut you off and said simply, “Y/N, you are safe. Please just relax, try not to think much. I imagine that you must have a pain in your head after what you have been through.” You wondered how he knew that but let it go and you moved closer to Cas and he wrapped his arms around you. You remembered the pain you had felt right below your rib and you mindlessly touched the spot where the pain had been. “Cas, what happened? Where are Sam and Dean?” “They are fine, Y/N. They are just catching up on some sleep. You had gotten yourself into some trouble. You were out for three days.” You sat up and looked him in his crystal blue eyes, confused. “Three days? Really? What happened?” Cas sat up with you, keeping his arms wrapped around you as he thought of a good way to tell you what happened. “Y/N, you are very powerful. You have access to energy in your brain that as far as I am aware, no one else has. You unconsciously expanded that energy around yourself. I do not know why, I do not understand what you could have possibly wanted to protect yourself fr-” “Protect myself?” you whispered, more for yourself than for him. “Yes, protect yourself. You created a force field around yourself and shortly after your intercourse with Dean, you could no longer control the energy and it began to shatter. It back fired, cracks formed in your barrier and as that happened, it was as though the broken shards cut into you like glass.” Castiel felt you shiver and tightened his grip on you before continuing, “Since the energy originated in your mind, once it became unstable, the more you thought the more energy you tried to exert, in turn causing the wounds on your side to grow larger and deeper. You finally passed out after nearly half of the left side of your abdomen was ripped open, gushing blood. We were afraid we were going to lose you. Sam and Dean were extremely worried about you. I was as well, but I had to remain focused so that I could figure out a way to save you.”

You curled into Cas’s chest then looked up into his eyes. You tried to remember what he was saying, but only bits and pieces flashed before your eyes. You remember the excruciating pain the most, and then nothing. “What happened after that?” you asked and you noticed that Cas’s jaw had clenched as he searched your eyes. “I had to force your thoughts to stop. Even though you fell unconscious, you must have fallen into a dream of sorts. I noticed that since your force field was fading, I was able to wipe your mind temporarily. When I did that, the tearing in your body had stopped. I was going to use my grace to heal you, but all it did was stitch you up. I do not understand why it did not fully heal you, normally I would have been able to bring you back to your original state, as though nothing had happened to you at all. My guess is that since you are so powerful, my powers were counteracted. I told Sam and Dean that I thought you would be able to heal yourself, and it turns out that I was correct.” He motioned to your side and you were able to see the faint pink of the scars, amazed at how large the scar was. You wanted a better look so you got off the bed and cautiously walked over to the mirror, fully aware of what had happened the last time you had done so. Cas watched you curiously as you admired the scar that riddled your abdomen. The shape that it had made reminded you of something like a firework, or a flower with disheveled petals. You wondered why it had created that shape when you distinctly remembered your hand falling into your flesh when you explored the wound before you passed out.

You studied the scar, oblivious to the pounding headache growing stronger in your head. Cas must have sensed your pain because within a few seconds, he was standing behind you, his hands snaking around your waist. He lightly pressed kisses up and down your neck to your shoulder and you took comfort in his touch. There was something different about the way his touch felt compared to Dean’s. Dean’s was rough and hungry, Cas was gentle and sensual. Looking at the two of you standing together in the mirror, butterflies filled your stomach and you felt light, melting into his touch. "You're very beautiful, Y/N" he whispered into your ear, causing your cheeks to flush a light shade of rose. He motioned for you to turn around so you could face him, and you did so, your forehead level with his mouth. He pressed gentle kisses across your temple, your pain easing in the places his mouth touched. You looked up at Cas with lust in your E/C eyes, and he returned it. He pressed his lips passionately to yours. You fell into him a little, steadying yourself as you kissed him back, tasting him with each kiss. Something about him was so mesmerizing, you weren’t sure if was his overall demeanor or if it was the honey-like taste of his that filled you.

Cas led you back to your bed, gently laying you down, one hand behind your head, the other in the swell of your back. He looked at you, a look of confusion on his face. You chuckled a little and sat up, helping him out of his dress shirt. He watched as you undid each button, peppering kisses down his chest as you went. You pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of you. He was kissing you again, this time he became a little more forceful as he licked your bottom lip, begging for entrance. You let out a small moan and he took the opportunity to flick his tongue inside your mouth, taking in every bit of you. You were getting a little lightheaded, a direct result of his intoxicating scent. Cas was kneading at your breasts through your bra as he continued to lay kisses up and down your jaw line. You moved your head to the side, exposing your neck for him and he took the opportunity to trace more kisses down your neck and along your collar bone. When he hit the spot at the base of your neck, your hips bucked up involuntarily into him. You let out a groan, a little louder this time, as you felt the bulge throbbing in Castiel’s pants.

You took Cas’s hands in your own and he looked at you, pressing his forehead to yours. You guided his hands to your hips and motioned for him to remove your pants. He sat back and did just that. He was a little confused and was making faces as he fumbled with your pants and panties. You figured that he wouldn’t be much good at taking your bra off, so you sat forward and unclasped it yourself, letting it fall off of you. Cas had seen you naked before, the afternoon that he appeared unannounced in on your little rendezvous with Dean. Nonetheless, Cas took in your naked form, his chest heaving as he tried to compose himself and refrain from pouncing on you. A smile etched across your face as you sat up and inched closer to Cas, taking the button of his jeans in your hands. He gasped at your touch which turned you on even more. You slid your hand over the bulge in his pants and he pressed into you as you palmed him through his jeans. You could see him growing impatient so you teased him, licking slowly up the bulge, leaving a wet imprint. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and Cas snapped his fingers, his clothes disappearing. You were taken aback momentarily as you took in the size of his throbbing cock. You felt waves of heat roll over you and the wetness between your legs increased. Cas pushed you back onto the bed and hungrily kissed you, grinding against your clit. You moaned in pleasure as he sucked and nipped at your neck. You were sure that you would have hickeys lining your neck when he was finished. He kissed down your collarbones and between your breasts. The moan that escaped your lips caused Cas to suckle his way up to your nipple, flicking it with his tongue a few times before taking it in his mouth and sucking passionately. Cas looked up at you under his eyelashes, seeing your head thrown back in pleasure. He bit down to get a reaction out of you and your hand shot up, tangling in his hair and holding his mouth in place. With his other hand, Cas kneaded your other breast and rolled your nipple between his fingers. His grip became harsher and the force behind him was intense. You became hotter at the thought of him not knowing his own strength as he dominated you. You were panting as you pulled Castiel back up so that you could kiss him some more. You saw a blue-like fire flicker in his eyes and you wanted nothing more than to have Cas inside you. You were sure though, that Cas wasn’t entirely sure what to do, so you slid your hand between your legs and took his length, aligning it with your entrance. You snaked your arms around him and reached his ass, pulling him into you. Cas took the hint and pushed with such a force you rocked and almost hit your head on the headboard. You laughed and he looked at you, concern crossing his face. “You’re fine, Cas” you whispered before he could say anything. He didn’t respond, he just smiled and focused on your breasts that were bouncing up and down with each of his thrusts. Seeing his pleasure you moaned his name and with that, he grabbed your sides and flipped you over on all fours. He got behind you and had his left hand on your hip, his right rubbing up and down your back, the same way Dean had done. You let your face fall into the sheets in front of you and laughed to yourself at the thought that he was mimicking Dean’s actions.

You reached around and pulled your hair to one side and soon you were whimpering. With each thrust, Cas repeatedly hit your sweet spot and you knew you were close. Cas knew what this meant and he reached around to flick at your clit, throwing you over the edge. Your walls clenched down around him as you came, him following shortly after. Cas stayed inside you and kissed down your neck to your lower back. You made the first move and rolled over onto your back and looked up at him, smiling. Cas gathered your clothes, fresh underwear and a matching bra, along with leggings and his shirt. “I need to shower before I get dressed again, you’re welcome to join me if you’d like.” Cas smiled and followed you down the hall into the bathroom, you noticed that it was 4:45 in the morning and Sam would be waking up for his run soon.

When you got to the bathroom, you turned the water on and let it warm up before turning back to Castiel. He watched you curiously and all you could do was smile and walk over to him, planting a kiss on his lips. “Y/N?” “Yeah, Cas?” “Uhm… what I did in there, was that correct?” You were caught off guard by the question but let out a soft chuckle. “Yes, Cas. Everything you did was right, and I'll let you in on a little secret, it was perfect.” A grin swiped across his face and you took his hand and led him over to the shower as you both stepped in.

Cas watched you as you washed and mimicked your actions. Once you had finished, you dressed in the clothes he gathered for you and did your makeup. You didn’t bother doing anything extra with your hair except running a brush through it. You and Cas walked through the bunker into the kitchen and the smell of coffee hit you. As you came around the corner, you saw Sam and Dean sitting sipping at their coffee, Sam reading something on his laptop. Dean looked up at you, smiling, “Good morning, sweetheart.” “Morning Dean, Sam.” Sam looked up to flash you a smile, a look of confusion struck him though as he saw Cas come in behind you. He shot a look at Dean who was staring at you, confused and a little hurt seeing that you were wearing Castiel's shirt.


	4. Are You Mine?

“So, uhm, Y/N, how are you feeling? You were out for a pretty long time,” Dean said as he stood up and walked around the table, eyeing Cas. When he reached you, he slid his arm around your waist and led you into the other room and sat you down on the sofa. Cas and Sam followed shortly after sitting on the opposite side of the room. Castiel was watching you, but you kept your eyes down, trying to process everything that was happening. You felt slightly guilty for sleeping with Cas, but it’s not like you cheated or anything. You just sleep with Dean every now and again when he needs to release some tension. If he wanted to have you to himself, he would have asked you out a while ago. He didn’t claim you so you could do whatever, whoever, you wanted technically. Dean turned the TV on to break the silence, and Cas was looking down at the ground, avoiding Dean’s glares, rubbing his neck. Dean’s hold around you tightened, pulling you closer into him so now you were almost laying into his chest. You looked up awkwardly meeting Sam’s gaze and his eyes just shot back down to his laptop, it was obvious that he didn’t want to get involved.

After a few awkward minutes, Castiel stood up, announcing that he had some things he needed to take care of. Dean ignored him, and Cas gave you a small smile when you whispered bye before he disappeared. The tension in the air thickened and a knot developed in the pit of your stomach as anxiety washed over you, afraid of the talk you knew that you and Dean would be having soon. Sam couldn’t take the tension anymore so he stood up, closing the lid of his laptop and stating that he was going to run to the store to get some groceries. You shot Sam a pleading look and he responded with one of apology but he knew that he needed to leave the two of you alone. As he was grabbing his jacket he asked, “Do you guys need anything?” “Pie and whiskey, Sam” Dean growled. You jumped a little, knowing he was really upset because he usually just drank beer. Whiskey meant he needed to drown out his emotions… “No thanks, Sam. See you later! Hopefully,” you yelled after him and whispered the last word, it was mainly for yourself. Sam chuckled as he made his way up the stairs leading out of the bunker, and it lightened the mood, slightly.

When the two of you were alone, you didn’t move at first. You sat in silence, not shifting to look at Dean. You realized that he was tracing small circles on your arm and you took comfort in the notion; maybe he wasn’t as mad as you thought he was. “Dean I-” he cut you off, “Don’t, Y/N. You don’t need to explain yourself.” You put your hands on Dean’s chest, pushing off of him so you could look into his face. He looked so tired and it broke your heart when you noticed his eyes were glazed over as though he was about to spill his tears. “You aren’t mine. I have no right to claim you and expect that you won’t do anything with anyone else when we aren’t together.” You watched him, searching his face. You just wanted to wrap your arms around him and pull him into your chest but you stayed to yourself. “Dean, if you would just listen to me…” He didn’t interject so you thought it was best to continue, “Cas and I just had sex. It didn’t mean anything. He was there when I woke up and he explained everything that happened. He told me how he saved me, and I just wanted him. I wasn’t in my right mind, my body was drawn to him. Some part of me needed him, Dean. I don’t know how else to explain it. I don’t have feelings for him. I’m really sorry.” “You don’t have to apologize, Y/N. Like I said, you aren’t mine.” He lowered his gaze and you grabbed his chin and pulled him to look at you. “That’s the thing Dean, I want to be with you. I know you don’t want to make us official because it is better to not have anything to tie you down in this business, but right now, I don’t care. It isn’t fair that I have to live here with you and sit here like you and I are nothing but friends, waiting for you to decide that you want to fuck me.” Dean cringed at your words so you stopped. You let go of his face and put your arms down in your lap. “Dean, before you, I was never with anyone. I was never able to get comfortable or close enough to get that far. I just slept around, always out of a relationship. I want more with you, Dean. And that's all I think about. What happened with Cas, I- I don’t know why that happened. But I think it actually helped me.”

Dean looked back at you curiously, beckoning you to continue. “When I woke up I had a pounding headache and I was dizzy. After Cas and I had sex, all of my pain was gone. It was almost as though he was able to fully heal me that way. I promise though Dean, it meant nothing.” He stood up without looking at you, heading down the hall to his room. You stayed seated on the couch and began to cry.

You woke up about an hour later to someone stroking your hair. You sat up and saw Sam sitting next to you, a calm smile crossed his lips. “Sam, I didn’t mean to...” you whispered. You weren’t entirely sure he knew what was going on with you and Dean, but you had a feeling that Dean and confided in Sam before, as he had often done. Sam pulled you close to him and wrapped his arms around you, shhing into your forehead, trying to calm you down. “You have to see where he is coming from Y/N. I know that you and him aren’t officially together, but that was only to protect you. Dean cares about you more than absolutely everything in the world.” “That’s a lie, Sam, I come second to you and you know it. Cas may even come before me.” Sam let out a low chuckle and agreed with you, “yeah you’re probably right about me, but I think you just bumped Cas out of second place.” You let out a sigh and Cas appeared next to you. His eyes asked if he could sit down next to you and you shook your head slowly. He looked at the ground as he shuffled his way to you, the couch shifting at the additional weight. “Y/N, I will have you know, I care about you on a different level from Dean or Sam. I am very protective of you. I apologize for the intercourse, but I am glad that it happened. I feel as though you and I are connected now. But, I understand that you belong to Dean-” “Cas, I don’t **belong** to anyone.” “All the same Y/N, you and Dean are good for each other.”

Dean cleared his throat from the door way, causing you to jump. Cas moved, about to disappear but Dean yelled, “Hold it, feathers!” Castiel stayed put, but he stood up, about to move away from you. Dean walked over then suddenly grabbed Cas and pulled him into a tight hug, slapping him on his back. Cas stood momentarily bewildered, but he reciprocated the hug as a smile crept onto his face. When Dean pulled away, he slapped Cas on the shoulder, “So man, you had sex. How was it?” Cas was confused but managed to stutter, “Uhm, it was- it was really good.” Dean laughed and you felt Sam chuckling beside you as heat rose in your cheeks. “Did you do what I told you?” Dean asked Cas with a huge smile on his face. “Yes I did Dean, I also did some of what I saw you do.” “Thata boy!” Dean yelled. It was almost as though you weren’t even there. “Hello, uhm, I’m right here. Do you, I don’t know, not wanna talk about me while I’m sitting right fucking here?” you growled at Dean. Cas looked embarrassed and Dean just laughed at you. Sure, you were a little miffed, but you thought that if this is all that it was gonna take for Dean to be okay with what happened, it was a small price to pay.

You got up and went into the kitchen to make yourself some tea. You yelled over your shoulder asking if the boys wanted you to make some lunch. When they replied yes, you decided on making club sandwiches and fries. You could hear the boys talking and you focused in as you heard Sam ask, “Is she really that good?” Dean and Cas agreed in unison and Dean replied with, “and dude, you should see her naked.” “Yeah, I get the idea, I’ve seen her without a shirt and it is pretty hard not to imagine ripping her clothes off.” You heard the three of them laughing as you worked, blushing furiously. You then heard what sounded like a punch and Sam yelling in pain as Dean yelled, “Too bad you’ll never get to see it, because she’s mine!” you imagined him turning to face Cas as you heard Dean continue, “You got lucky, dude. But it’ll never happen again.” Hearing that caused you to smile as wide as humanly possible. You made your way over to the oven to preheat it for the fries, 450, then you walked away as Dean walked in.

You were standing in front of the counter cutting up lettuce and tomato while preparing the bacon as Dean snaked his arms around your waist. He whispered in your ear, “Hey sweetheart, you got a second? I gotta ask you something.” “That depends on what it is you have to ask me.” His grip on you tightened and you felt the pressure of him trying to turn you to face him. You were about to, but the tea kettle screamed and you wiggled out of Dean’s grasp to remove it from the heat. You reached up to grab a mug, Cas’s shirt riding up around your waist. Before you knew it, Dean was behind you again, touching the bare skin and pressing his crotch to your ass. “You gonna listen to me now, beautiful?” You felt your heart flutter and turned around to face him. “Sure, but you’ve only got my attention for 30 seconds,” Dean was about to say something but you raised your hand to his lips, stopping him. You looked at your wrist at the nonexistent watch there, waited a few seconds, then said, “Okay, go!” Dean laughed slightly and took your hand. “Sweetheart, I was thinkin’, I want you to be mine. I want you to be my girlfriend. I promise I’ll treat you like the princess that you are and I’ll take care of you. I’ll make sure that you are-” “Your 30 seconds are up, sorry.” Dean frowned causing a rush of laughter to erupt out of your stomach. You wrapped your arms around Dean’s neck, standing on your tippy toes. “I’m just messing with you, go ahead, continue,” you smiled into his lips. He rolled his eyes, “Anywaaaayyyy, I’ll make sure that you are safe and always happy. So what d’ya say baby girl, you wanna be mine?” You paused for a second making a humming sound, breaking away from him so that you could put the fries in the oven. The anticipation slowly wiped the smile from Dean’s lips, but you wanted to drag it out a little longer. Dean raised his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing unconsciously.

“Oh come on Dean, relax! Of course I’ll be yours. I’ve only wanted to be your girlfriend for like, ever.” The smile that lit up Dean’s face was one that you wanted to see forever. He walked over to you and lifted you into his arms, kissing you passionately.


	5. Through the Bad Times

You woke up screaming in the middle of the night. Dean shot up next to you instantaneously wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into him. “Hey baby, it’s okay, it’s okay. It’s me, Dean. I got you baby, you’re safe.” Dean whispered in your ear as you buried your face into his chest. The tears flowed freely down your face and you did what you could to push the images of the nightmare out of your head.

_You were running as fast as you could through the woods. You were alone, but something was chasing you. You didn’t know what but you knew you needed to get the hell away. The trees around you started to spin as you darted and jumped over the rocks and tree stumps poking out of the ground. You felt empty and part of you wanted to give up. But, you kept going, thinking about Sam and Dean. You needed to get back to them. As you ran, tears blinded you. You heard a voice echoing through the woods but you couldn’t make out the words it was saying._

_There was an agonizingly sharp jolt of pain right in the center of your stomach. You collapsed from the pain, tripping and rolling down a little hill on the side of the path you were running. When you hit the bottom you sat up, dazed from the excruciating pain in your center. There, you saw Castiel and Sam lying dead, mauled by something. Their lifeless eyes glossed over and staring at you. You screamed but it was cut short when you couldn’t catch your breath. You looked down to see a gaping hole in your chest, as though someone had punched straight through. You panicked more, pushing off the ground and backing away from the bodies of Cas and Sam until you were stopped by a tree. You knew you needed to relax if you were going to survive, you were losing so much blood. You just hoped that whatever was chasing you had lost you. Suddenly something jumped out of the tree above you, landing inches from your feet. You looked up, facing your fear. It was Dean, but it wasn’t **your** Dean. This Dean had black eyes and blood coming from his mouth. His right hand was covered in blood and he looked hungrily at you. You realized he is what created the hole in your chest and before you could react, both his hands were on you, about to finish you off like he had Cas and Sam._

You felt a pang in your abdomen as Dean tried to calm you from your nightmare. You touched where the pain was and felt a wetness on your fingertips. “Dean-” you whispered. He quickly jumped up to turn the light on and he looked at you, pain in his face as he saw the blood seeping through your shirt. He rushed over to your side, then called Cas. Sam had heard you scream and he was there now too. Dean tried to take your shirt off, but you didn’t have a bra on and you only allowed him to pull it up enough that your nipples were still covered. You flinched at Dean’s touch at first, but you reminded yourself that is was not the same Dean as in your nightmare. Cas was on the bed next to you, examining your wound. It was much smaller than in your dream and it didn’t go all the way through. It just looked as though you were stabbed, maybe shot, if there was a bullet big enough. You looked up at Dean who looked as though he was on the brink of tears as he looked at your scar riddled body. Cas broke the silence that had filled the room and whispered, “There is nothing I can do with this one. Y/N, your energy will not let me. I am sorry.” Sam ran out of the room returning a few moments later with the makeshift first aid kit and began to sew you up. He tried to give you some whiskey to dull the pain, but you waved him away. You felt as though you deserved it, all the pain and worry you caused them. "You shouldn't even bother, Sam, I'll just be healed in the morning anyway," you whispered but Sam ignored you and went to work.

When Sam had finished, the three of them walked out of the room, leaving you alone in the dark, staring up at the ceiling. You couldn’t hear them, but you knew that they were talking about what has been happening lately.

“I don’t know if I can take much more of this,” Dean whispered as they sat down in the living room. “She has been having her nightmares almost three times a week now, each one physically tearing her apart.” He set his head down in his hands and Cas and Sam could see him lightly shaking. “Dean, she will be fine as soon as she learns to control her energy. She is too strong for me to help her,” Cas said as he walked over putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Cas are you even sure that she is human? I mean, why is this happening? You said that you have never seen anything like this before.” Sam stared intently at the two men, but neither made any sounds. Sam waited before continuing, “Dean, I think you know what we have to do. It might be our only chance to help her.”

Dean lifted his head from his hands and got up to grab a beer, he had remnants of your blood on parts of his shirt. When he saw, he was immediately upset again. “We aren’t going to Crowley, Sam,” Dean growled. “He might be our only shot, Dean. I mean, Cas isn’t able to do anything, no offense.” Cas put his head down and apologized for not being able to do anything to help. “You know, I can feel when she is in pain. After Y/N and I- after we- uhm ever since Y/N and I had intercourse, I have been able to feel her most intense emotions. She is suffering inside her head, Dean. Although she may not show it, this is deeply effecting her. Also, the fact that she is actually getting the wounds that she is receiving in her nightmares- this is very dangerous. It has been over a month. Sam is right Dean, I may not agree with going to Crowley for help with anything, but Y/N is more important and he may be able to help us.”

Cas stared at Dean waiting for a response, but he didn’t get one. Sam had gone and gotten himself a beer and went back to sit on the sofa across from Cas and Dean. He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through it while he waited for what the next move would be. Several minutes past before Dean took a deep breath, breaking the silence. “You guys don’t see her when she first wakes up. Yeah I know Cas you said you can feel it, so you sort of know what I am talking about, but seeing her. She is always so terrified and shaking, it breaks my heart. I can’t do anything to calm her, I hold her hoping that maybe this time nothing will happen to her, that she won’t have any harm to her body, but each time, each time I see it and I see the look of pain and exhaustion in her eyes. It needs to stop.” Dean was sobbing by the time he finished. Sam had gotten up and walked over to Dean, hugging him.

“Let’s all go back to bed now, tomorrow we will act like nothing happened, the way Y/N wants it, then we will figure out what to do about summoning Crowley,” Sam suggested to Cas and Dean. Dean stood up and sighed, “Yeah that sounds like a good idea. ‘Night guys.” Dean made his way back down the hall to his room leaving Sam and Cas staring at each other before they too went back to their rooms.

You were still awake when Dean crawled back into the bed beside you. You didn’t move, afraid that the stitches would come out. “I’m so sorry Dean,” you whispered and he shushed you, moving to take you in his arms. He sat up a little so you could continue to lay flat on the bed. “None of this is your fault, sweetheart,” Dean said as he rubbed your arm up and down gently. He kissed the top of your head and eventually you both fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put three chapters up today because I am supposed to be studying for finals.. I find this more interesting and I'm the procrastinator champion


	6. 100 Sleepless Nights

Sam was sitting on the sofa with his laptop and a beer. Dean was sitting with Castiel at the table attempting to show him how to play cards. “No man, ugh, no. Cas really, this is impossible.” Dean threw the cards down in defeat. Cas looked confused and as though he was going to say something, but Sam looked up and said, “Hey guys, I decided to look into what has been happening with Y/N.” A glint of pain flashed across Dean’s face, but he got up and walked over to his brother. “I thought that we weren’t going to do this yet, Sammy. I don’t want to freak Y/N out by pushing all this information down her throat. And can you imagine what she’s gonna do to us when she finds out we are gonna get Crowley involved? She might just kill us.” Dean chuckled but Sam wasn’t listening. He was rereading what was on his screen.

It was a little after noon and you were still sleeping, it was almost as though sleeping during the day was less scary than during the night; you felt as though the nightmares couldn’t hurt you, and no one was going to argue. Dean had been good about checking up on you, he just wanted to make sure that you were safe. It seemed now though that it was a better time than any for the boys to try and figure things out once and for all. After all, you were their top priority and they haven’t been out on an actual hunt in well over a month.

Dean took a deep breath, looking over Sam’s shoulder to his laptop. “What the hell Sammy?” Sam looked up confused, shifting in his seat. Castiel stepped closer, “What is it Dean?” Sam answered before Dean got the chance. He didn’t look up, he just stared intently at the words that were glowing in front of him. “There are a few possibilities here. I mean, whatever is happening to Y/N, you have to admit it is really weird. So, I was cross referencing what Y/N has been going through so far- well, I mean the healing and the mind thing.” “Sam I don’t want to do this.” Dean’s jaw was clenched, afraid of what Sam was going to say. Nonetheless, Sam continued without acknowledging Dean, “These are just a few that might explain it. I am not entirely sure, like I said I was just looking. There’s the reaper, a witch, uhm, a phoenix. Dean, have you noticed anything off about her other than the shit we’ve seen? Because there’s also the possibility that she is a skinwalker.” “A fucking skinwalker, Sammy? Are you fucking serious? Are you trying to tell me my fucking girlfriend is a dog? That doesn’t even remotely make sense! The only thing those bastards can do that Y/N can is heal herself fast. That’s it Sam!” Castiel stared trying to make sense of all of this, reading Sam’s face from across the room. “Dean, all I did was look into some of the creatures that we know of and looked into ones that could heal. I can’t find anything about a force field or whatever the fuck she has going on! For all we know, she could be a fucking god!” Sam was standing now, in Dean’s face. The anger that poured off of them filled the room, but Cas stepped in to break the tension. “I can assure you, Y/N is not a god. In fact I am almost positive that she is human. Nothing about her is any different than the two of you, except her energy levels.”

As Cas had finished what he was saying, you walked into the room rubbing the sleep from your eyes. “Why are you guys yelling at each other?” You frowned and Dean jogged over to you, snaking his arm around your waist. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?” His voice was full of concern and he held onto you like you were going to disappear at any second. You had gotten to the couch and noticed that both Sam and Cas were staring at you. “I’m fine guys, relax. So what’s up, I feel like I haven’t been able to just sit out here and talk to you guys.” Dean studied your face before he sighed. “Look babe, we are trying to find out how to help you.” You looked up at him, seeing the exhaustion that hugged his features like a mask. Honestly, it broke your heart seeing him like that, especially since it was your fault. “Well, did ya find anything? I mean, I could help if you let me?” You weren’t sure if it was appropriate to be demanding, you knew that you were broken and you needed to let them do what they could to help you. Besides, you were weaker than before, the nightmares and constantly getting hurt took a lot out of you, so you had formed your statement into a question.

“Actually Y/N, we were going to go to Crowley to see if he knows anything.” “Cas! Dude! What the fuck?” “I’m sorry Dean, was I not supposed to tell her that?” You laughed at the look on Cas’s face and placed your hand on Dean’s. “It is fine, I don’t mind. I don’t hate him as much as you guys think I do. I mean, sure, he is a pompous asshole, but once you get past the whole king of hell thing, he kinda starts to grow on ya.” Sam and Dean groaned in unison, it was the reaction you were hoping to get in order to lighten the mood. “He may be able to help, so it’s worth a shot. Let’s do this today because I am getting sick of this constant headache.” You stood up and headed back down the hall to the room you shared with Dean, “I am going to quick shower, you boys better be ready when I come out.” They stared down the hall after you and Dean took a swig of his beer saying, “That’s my girl!”

                **\----**

The four of you were now headed a few hours outside of the bunker. Dean was driving with Sam in the passenger side leaving you and Cas in the back. You had bitched about your headache more than necessary, but you thought it was the only way that Dean would ever agree to let you lay down with your head in Cas’s lap. So, when he gave the okay, you made yourself comfortable, wrapping one arm behind Cas and the other in front, in an awkward hug of sorts. You rested your head on him and he stroked your hair, soothing you. You just wanted all of this over with. You weren’t sure what to expect meeting with Crowley, maybe he had an answer or maybe all of this was a waste of time. Either way you knew it was a worth of shot just so the guys would relax a little. Dean left the radio off, afraid of making your headache worse but you felt a soft vibration coming from Cas and when you shifted, you were able to hear that he was humming to you. It was a low, quiet lull that was unfamiliar, but there was something so comforting about it that you found yourself drifting off in his lap. Before you had fallen asleep though, you saw Sam turn around to look at you and he nudged Dean. He must have looked in the rearview mirror but you couldn’t see his reaction. You imagined Cas looking up from you, smiling, turning to look out the window at the passing fields as he continued to caress your hair.

When you woke up, the impala was parked on a hill overlooking a creepy old, abandoned cigar factory. Cas helped you out of the car and you were about to ask why they chose this spot, but you figured that Dean had called Crowley and arranged it without you knowing. Dean walked with his arm around you, Sam to your right and Cas next to Dean. The four of you were cautious, a little skeptical that it wasn’t a trap. As you approached the entrance, Sam and Dean went ahead, their guns cocked and ready, Castiel’s arm around you prepared to take you to safety. When Sam and Dean stormed the door and scanned the interior, they saw it was empty and gave the okay for you to follow. You wanted to be in Dean’s grasp as you walked, but you knew that it was safer for everyone as it was.

You looked around in awe at how eerie the building was. It was almost as though everyone just disappeared one day, the projects they were working on in place, never touched. As you walked down the hall to the larger rooms in the center of the building, the lights overhead followed, turning on. They made a loud flicking sound and it had startled you, causing you to let out a small squeak. “Hey, babe, you alright?” Dean turned to look at you. You shook your head and Cas tightened his grip on you. There was a building suspense but finally you got to where you needed to be and saw Crowley standing with two other men beside him. It had been so long since you’ve seen the demon, but you thought to yourself he looked good. He was wearing a new suit, black of course, but he looked, cleaner.

“Hello Moose, Squirrel,” He said, a smile sliding across his face. You were staring at the two demons beside Crowley and you felt hot where Cas was touching you, it was the same burning sensation from the day in the field. Your headache worsened and there was a sharp pang directly above your left eye. Wincing, you looked down at his hand and saw the pink glow. Cas looked to see what you were looking at and saw as well. He just whispered for you to relax. “Oh, I see what you were talking about there Squirrel, that is rather curious isn’t it.” Everyone was now looking at you and you just wanted to disappear, you didn’t want anyone to have to get hurt. Crowley stepped towards you, reaching for you. “Hello love, how’ve you been?” You looked at Dean before taking Crowley’s hand. He pulled you into him as though he was giving you a hug and looked into your eyes before the two of you vanished together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is so short guys


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've been having some issues.  
> This is written on my phone so sorry if it's got problems or is too short.

Crowley zapped the two of you to somewhere far away. You could no longer smell the stench of the factory or the hot wet pavement from the rain. Now, you were standing with this suited man overlooking a waterfall under a surprisingly clear sky. "The moon is beautiful tonight, huh, love?" You turned to look at the man whose face was calmer than just moments before. "Cut the crap, Crowley. What the hell is wrong with me?" You put your hands on your hips and waited for him to speak. When he didn't, you let out an overly dramatic sigh and turned your back to him. "Aw what's the matter, love? Aren't you glad to see me? I mean, it's been what, 10 years?" "Yeah something like that. But no offense, Crowley, I just don't like you." When you turned around he made a face and moved closer to you. "You know Y/N, I could have let you die back then. Your soul was so weak and damaged. You were just 13 but you had been through so much. This time now, you could've been mine, the Queen of Hell." You shuddered as he pushed a piece of hair behind your ear. "That sounds tempting asshole, but I'm happy now. I don't regret anything. I'm with Dean and we're  _both_ happy." "Are you sure about that, love?" You looked down at the ground and kicked a rock. What if Dean really wasn't happy? Are you? Yes. You took a breath and saw a smile flash across Crowley's face. "Yes I'm sure. It's just he's worried about me." "You mean with the nightmares and the-" he motioned with his hand, a partial outline of your body as he tried to explain it, "-weird pink that glows around you? Yeah I can see why Squirrel might be a little freaked out. Honestly though love, you just need to let go." "What are you talking about, Crowley."

There was a long pause but he finally answered. "I don't know why I am going to help you. You haven't done anything for me." You waited and he continued, "but fine." He pulled out a small vile from a pocket inside his suit jacket. It was small with a shiny metallic liquid inside. "This," he said showing you the vile, "will help with the nightmares. You're still weak, Y/N. Despite your potential, you are too naive to control all of it. You can very easily manipulate the force field and your healing abilities. I know that soon love, you'll be able to do much more than that. But for now, here I am, once again helping a pathetic human like yourself." You took the vile from Crowley and as you did, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you into him. His mouth moved over your ear and you heard the suction when his lips parted. "This comes at a price. I expect you to be ready to jump when I say jump, love. I have plans for you and I." He pulled back and you tried to put his words out of your mind. You slipped the tiny vile into your front jean pocket as you took one last look at the view. It was breathtaking and the shine reminded you of Dean's eyes. You let out a small gasp when Crowley's right hand met the swell of your back. There was a cold rush of wind around you and before you could blink you were back in the warehouse with the boys anxiously running to you.

"Baby are you alright?" Dean yelled as he arrived at your side. Crowley was nowhere in sight and you took a small comfort in this. "Yeah I'm fine. Guys, relax." You looked up to see a worried look on Sam's face, but a suspicious one on hung over Cas. "If you are alright then I wanna get back home. You can tell us what happened when we get back. I'll go pull baby around. Stay here." Dean left the three of you standing there. You felt a knot flip in your stomach and the boys rushed you before you could even open your mouth.

Your head hit the cement and you felt the cold ground on the rest of your back. Your head was spinning and you didn't quite understand what was happening but you were able to focus on a heavy weight above you. You looked and Castiel was pinning you down. Your hands were held above your head tightly in his left hand. He was straddling you, anger etched his features and his angle blade was at your throat. Panic washed over you and you turned your head to the right and saw Sam standing there worried and apologetic. "What did Crowley say to you, Y/N?!" Cas demanded. None of this was yet registering with you so all you did was slowly turn your gaze back to him. His blue eyes were harsh and stone-like. He was so beautiful, even when angry. You were snapped out of your thoughts when there was a sharp pain at your neck. You winced and felt the hot blood trickle down your neck into your hair. Cas spoke again but you didn't hear him, you just felt the chill where his breath met the wet path. "Where's Dean?" You whispered but the only response you got was "I asked you a question Y/N. What did you discuss with Crowley." His voice was rough and his words stung. "What the fuck are you?" Castiel's voice echoed and there was a sharp sting in your left arm. You heard Sam gasp but he didn't move. Cas continued to slice into you with his angle blade, but you didn't stop him. You didn't want to hurt him.

"Cas stop, what are you doing?!" This time Sam was beside you attempting to stop Cas from cutting anymore. "Leave Sam. I need to do this. I need to find out what is creating her force field. I can sample it" slice "if I can get her to put it up" slice "I can find out what it is, what she is." No matter how many cuts he caused, your force field didn't go up. You were concentrated on supressing it. Maybe Crowley was right, you just needed to learn how to handle it. Things would be easier on everyone if you did. You sighed and relaxed then looked into Cas's eyes. "You can do this all you want, Castiel. You won't find anything. But, if you had asked, I would have worked with you. I'm not the bad guy, you know that." You pulled your left arm free of his grasp and leaned up to touch his face. You expected him to flinch away, but when he didn't, you asked again "Where's Dean?" As if on que, Dean barged in the door, confused and angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write another chapter tonight to make up for my slacking. It'll be late though, after I watch game of thrones


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell, Cas?!" Dean demanded as he pushed past Sam and over to you. Your hand slipped from Castiel's face and you stared intently at Dean as he got closer and closer. Dean grabbed Cas by the shoulder and threw him off of you. You noticed that he still gripped the angle blade but you wanted to stay as relaxed as possible. Dean was now at your side examining your beaten up body. His fingers traced along your arms and up to your neck as he thumbed over the spot where Castiel had dug the blade in. "What the fuck did you do, Cas." Dean was about to stand and pull away from you but you grabbed onto his shirt sleeve to stop him. "Dean, hey, look at me." You pulled him into you and sat up, wrapping your arms around his neck. "I'm fine babe." You turned to look at Cas, "Cas I am sorry I'll explain everything."

* * *

 

 You were in the kitchen with Dean where he was making you tea. You sat examining each mark Cas's blade had made on your skin. You brushed over the largest on your left arm, barely touching it with your fingertips. You concentrated all of your energy and you watched as the scar began to fade. When you let out a small gasp, you shot a glance at Dean but he wasn't paying attention to you. Instead, he was standing in the entrance way with his back to you. He was listening to what Sam and Cas were talking about, so you saw this as an opportunity to continue experimenting with your healing.

"Cas man, what the hell was that back there?" Sam was starting intently at Cas who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "Sam, you know something is wrong with Y/N. This is why all of this is happening." When Sam didn't respond Cas continued, "We went to Crowley because we thought he would be able to help her. Instead, I think things are going to get much worse." He let out a sigh and rubbed his face slowly. "Sam, I can feel what she does. I felt everything she was when I was... on top of her. But I couldn't stop. I needed to see what is happening. Yes, I know, it is a part of her mind. But there has to be more to it." Cas felt a tickle in his arm and he absentmindedly rubbed at it. "You could have killed her, Cas." "She wouldn't have died. I wouldn't have gone that far. I love Y/N and I need to protect her. Besides, she would not have let me kill her anyway." Cas was still rubbing up and down his arm. Dean had looked back at you sitting at the table then back at Cas. Once the water had finished boiling, Dean finished preparing your tea and set a mug down in front of you before returning to his spot in the doorway. That's when it clicked that he had seen you rubbing the same spot on your arm that Cas was. He turned around again to you, "Y/N what are you doing?"

Dean had startled you. You looked up at him contemplating whether or not you should tell him the truth. He stared at you waiting for your response and you let out a sigh. Standing up, you walked to Dean and wrapped your arms around his waist. "It's time for bed."

When you were sure Cas was out of earshot and Sam was asleep, you looked at Dean who was sitting on the bed you shared with his back against the headboard. Your tea was sitting on the dresser next to you no doubt getting cold by now. You had changed into one of Dean's flannels and out of your jeans. So as you sat back down on the bed, you reached over and rubbed Dean's leg with your free hand. In the other, you held the small vile. You were staring down at it, twirling it in your fingers. "What is that, baby?" You saw Dean eyeing the object and held your hand out for him to take it. "I got it from Crowley." "Crowley? Where did he take you, Y/N, and what did he tell you?" "Dean, it was beautiful. We were overlooking a waterfall. I felt at peace, it was amazing." He looked at you, a worried look tugging at his features. "I asked what you two talked about as well, sweetheart." "I know babe, he didn't say much. He just told me I haven't reached my full potential. And that I need to learn to control myself and my abilities." "So what's this for?" He motioned to the metallic vile in his hand. "He said that would help with the nightmares. Once I drink it, it should make them stop. The rest is up to me." "Well, I don't know if we should trust Crowley. But I know how hard those nightmares are on you, baby. I don't want to watch you suffer anymore." You took in his words and just stared at your lap. You didn't want to tell him the rest.

After a few minutes you whispered, "Dean?" "Yeah baby?" "You're happy with me, aren't you?" He looked up at you and pulled you into his arms. "Of course I am, sweetheart. You're my life. I love you." His words caused your breathing to hitch but you managed to squeak out, "I love you too Dean." As he laid down with you, you curled up into his chest. Then you took the vile from his hands and knocked it back in one swig. It tasted like blood and had a weird tang to it. But that was gone before it even had time to settle. Dean kissed your forehead and mumbled sleepily, "sweet dreams, princess."


	9. Chapter 9

You weren't having the nightmares anymore. You were actually able to get through a night without waking up in a panic. You could tell that Dean was much more relaxed too and that was a huge relief. You thought that maybe things were starting to get back to normal, the boys were even taking you out on hunts and you were working with Cas to try and control your powers. He was a really good teacher and you liked how the attention he was giving you made Dean jealous. His jealousy though made him even more possessive and you loved that.

You were out in Colorado now investigating a few murders; just the routine hunt. It was nice to be doing this despite the fact there were people dying. You woke up that morning in the small dark motel room beside Dean. You noticed Sam was sneaking in from his run and looked at the clock beside you which read 5:30. "Come on Sammy, don't you ever sleep in?" He jumped when you spoke but immediately calmed down. "Hey Y/N, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Sam sat down on his bed and was removing his sneakers. You looked to Dean who was still fast asleep and moved out from under the sheets as quietly as possible so you wouldn't wake him. "No Sam, it's fine. I couldn't really sleep more even if I tried." You were just wearing a bra and a short pair of tight shorts. They didn't cover much of anything, you may as well have just been wearing panties. You were now bending over your duffle bag digging for some clothes and you heard Sam gulp behind you. Little did you know, your anti-possession tattoo was clearly visible to him as you bent down. You had gotten it on the side of your thigh, close to your hip bone. Sure, it was a little slutty, but you knew from past experience that if it was anywhere easily accessible, it could be burned off and be useless. At least there, a demon would have a hell of a time trying to remove it.

Sam was staring at you, taking in each of your curves. You turned to him and he quickly looked down. "Hey, Sam?" "Yeah Y/N?" "What's the temperature like? I have a dress in here I wanna wear. It's business but still sexy, and I can wear it if we go down to the precinct to get more info on the vics." "Oh, uhm. It's about 63 now. I think it's gonna go up to about 75 though." He stood up, rubbing his neck. "I'm going to get in the shower now, sorry for waking you." He grabbed his duffel bag and jogged to the bathroom. You thought the way he was acting was weird, but you didn't really pay it much mind. "I wanna see this dress on you, sweetheart." "Dean what the fuck!" You yelled, falling backwards onto the ground. "You scared the shit outta me, asshole! I thought you were sleeping." Dean rushed to your side and helped you to your feet. "I was, but I was dreaming about you. I went to wrap my arms around you and you weren't there. So I woke up and heard you talking to Sammy." Dean was whispering into your neck and rubbing his hands up and down your body. He grabbed your chin and pulled you in for a kiss. The two of you fought for dominance as you wrapped your arms around his neck and stood on your tippy toes to kiss him harder. Dean grabbed your ass and massaged, heat washing over both of you.

Dean had you against he wall now and continued to run his hands up and down your body. You wanted him to throw you onto the bed and have his way with you, but your thoughts were cut short when you heard Sam come out of the bathroom and clear his throat. "Sam leave, we're busy." Dean was biting your lip and you let out a small moan. You snapped back into reality though and slipped out from between the wall and Dean. "It's okay, we have work to do." You smiled at Sam who seemed annoyed by the display and grabbed your bag before running into the bathroom to shower. To your surprise, Dean hadn't followed you.

When you finished your shower, you did your makeup as you waited for your hair to dry. You then slipped into your dress. It was black and skin tight, falling about fingertip length. There was a deep blue strip down the center and it followed the curve of your hips as it neared the bottom of the dress. Your favorite thing about it was it had pockets too. You liked the way you looked, you only got to dress up when it came to cases. Dean came into the bathroom then, asking if you were ready. "Yeah, I'll be ready in like 5 minutes, Dean." You were in the process of braiding your hair, preparing to put it up in a bun. You didn't know how else to wear it and you figured that was best. "You look amazing babe" Dean breathed. "Thanks now go get your shoes on, I wanna get breakfast before we go anywhere." Dean left the bathroom and you followed, stopping to look for your black flats. "Wow, Y/N, you look beautiful." Sam was staring at you and so was Dean. "Yeah yeah, thanks. It's just a dress guys, you've seen me like this before. Besides, you guys are always in suits. I can dress nice too ya know." The boys laughed and you soon found yourself in the impala hungry and angry.

While you were eating and drinking your coffee at the local diner, a table of business men were eying you. You knew you looked good but damn, the attention was good. You moved to sit next to Sam so your back was to the men and placed the spoon from your coffee in the center of the table. You looked around to see if anyone was watching you and when it was clear, you exclaimed, "guys watch this." You moved your hand over the spoon and the hairs on your arm stood up as the energy pulsed through you. The spoon began to move and you continued to concentrate on it. You took a breath and relaxed, then you were able to move the spoon onto your empty plate. "Holy shit babe, that's great!" Dean said as a smile hugged his face. "Thanks, Cas has been teaching me! He said it'll come in handy and I think so too. Look, I can also do this!" You extended your arms and touched both Sam and Dean's hands. They watched as the faint pink glow engulfed their hands and up their arms. "I can extend myself onto you guys, I can keep you safe now." You had a proud smile and let go of their hands as the waitress came over with your check.

When you got to the precinct, you jumped out and walked ahead of the boys. You got to the front desk and held up your badge, "Agent Gray and this is my partner Agent Carter and our apprentice Agent Smith." You motioned over to Sam who looked a little pissed and amused that you made him the trainee. "Forgive me, but we have never had three agents at once." The officer at the desk said. "It's his first week on the field, he's shadowing us. You have to learn some how." He shrugged and you continued to announce your business. "We are here about the murders that have been going on around here." "What do the feds want with a couple of bodies?" Dean went to answer but before he could get the words out you said, "Well there has been seven so far, isn't that correct, officer? There could be a serial killer out here. And, forgive me but, your division isn't necessarily taking the steps required to catch this son of a bitch." The officer was taken aback by your words, but he sighed and turned around to get you the files. You took them from him and handed them to Sam and Dean. You then moved to walk with the officer down to the morgue. 

"Dean, don't you think what Y/N has been doing, is kinda demon-like?" Sam was whispering to Dean and eying you from where they stood. "Don't worry about it Sammy. Cas has been watching. She's fine. Just relax and trust her." Their conversation was cut short when you called down the hall to them, "Aren't you coming agents?" The boys jogged to meet up with you and Dean made a face of disgust as you entered the morgue. The medical examiner looked up from his work and addressed the three of you. The officer who had escorted you down explained that you were there to see the bodies. "It looks like the were mauled by something, each one of them." He turned to pull out the freshest corpse, a girl by the name of Alaina Koffman. She was just 19 and looked a little like you. You shuddered, putting the thought out of your head and asked the doctor to explain exactly what happened. "Well, each of them was found alongside the river, in the park. They were all killed between midnight and 4am. To be honest I don't know why anyone would be out there that late, but it isn't my place to judge." Dean chuckled and you and Sam gave him a dirty look. "What can you tell us about the mauling?" Sam stepped forward to be beside you. "Their skin was all shredded" he lifted the sheet to expose the girl's throat and chest. "Her arms are shredded too, like she put up a fight. Looks like whoever did it used knives and exerted a lot of force to make the wounds they did. Oh. And each of the victims were missing their hearts." "Is there anything else?" You asked the doctor. "Well, I did find a fingernail. It is human. It was lodged in her jugular." "Well that's exciting" Dean remarked. "Thank you, doctor." You motioned for the boys to follow you as you left. Before you walked out the door though, you stopped at the officer's desk and explained that you would be taking the files with you. He went to object, but you touched his hand and let out a huge smile. In the reflection of the officer's eyes, you saw your own eyes that were glossed over. When you let go, the man simply said "Have a nice day, agents."

Sam and Dean had looked after you as you walked out the doors to the impala. You got in the back seat and were surprised when Cas was sitting there next to you. "Hey Cas!" You set the files aside and pulled Cas in for a hug. "Hello Y/N." Sam and Dean got in the car then. "What the hell was that Y/N?" "I forgot to tell you, I can influence people's decisions. I have to touch them, but eventually I think I'll be able to do it just by looking at them." You blushed but you held your ground. You expected Dean to scold you but instead he said, "That's badass!" You smiled and looked at Sam for a reaction. He was smiling too and you all looked to Cas when he opened his mouth. "She is also now able to control people's emotions. She is very strong." "Yeah it's great! I feel like a have a purpose in the group now!" You continued smiling and the boys exchanged looks. "Anyway guys, this has gotta be a werewolf. This'll be fun!"


	10. Chapter 10

You found yourselves back at the motel, all discussing the case. Sam was standing at the table with the files spread across, along with newspaper clippings and photos of the victims. He was staring intently and circling bits of information he thought were important. Dean was sitting on the couch with his feet up and beer in hand, flipping through the few channels that were on the TV. You sat with Cas on the bed you shared with Dean. You expressed your thoughts on the case and made a note to Sam to look for wooded areas or tunnels or anything that was hidden from the public eye where the attacks could've taken place. You had a gut feeling that there was a connection to an underpass or something, but you didn't tell Sam because you knew he'd want to figure it out for himself. You were getting slightly bored though and you found yourself mindlessly playing with a water bottle. You concentrated as you opened the bottle and poured a good bit of it out into the air. You felt your hand tingle as you stopped the water from going anywhere. You set the bottle down, focusing on the water. You saw you were able to manipulate it and made it into different formations, finally settling on a sphere. You felt Cas beside you interested in your actions, and saw Dean out the corner of your eye watching you as well. You didn't lose focus, but you felt the tingling now throughout your whole body. You exhaled slightly through your mouth then felt accomplished as you watched the orb of water begin to freeze over. Now, you were looking at a beautiful icy globe that gave you chills. All three men were now looking at you and you were becoming more aware of your actions. One of them whispered your name as the orb began to steam and melt. You heard your name clearer this time, it was almost a shout, as the orb was boiling then finally evaporated as Dean grabbed you.

"What the hell was that, Y/N?" You were aware now that your skin felt like it was on fire, but you still felt amazing. You knew that would come in handy eventually. You turned to look at Sam who looked scared, but you got up and moved to him in order to see his progress. "Do you find anything Sam?" He was still looking at you with a concerned look, but he finally gave in. "Yeah, it looks like all of the victims were found within an eight mile radius. The center being this heavily wooded area that is also a park. Looks like it is a hit spot for camping, joggers and well, anyone really. It would make sense if there was a pack living in there and they're venturing out for their meals." You suddenly got excited. "Yeah, maybe they have a cabin or something and that's how no one has any suspicions." "Well get this, earlier this year a man was attacked out there and lived. He told police it was a large bear." Dean jumped I'm then, his hand on yours. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' Sammy?" "That we go talk to this guy? Yeah." You glanced over your shoulder to the alarm clock between the beds. It was only about 1:30 and you knew there was still time to get to him today. "Should we go now?" You asked, a little tired, but antsy to get out again. "Yeah, let's go in a bit." Your heart jumped and you were excited again. You were still tingling though and wanted to go relax. You decided on another shower. "Guys, I'm going to shower again before we go though." Dean gave your hand a squeeze and you gave the boys a nod before grabbing your shower supplies. You smiled at Cas on the way by as he gave you a funny look. You thought nothing of it, leaving it behind you as you shut the door and turned the water on.

Once the boys heard you were in the shower, Cas walked over and stood between Sam and Dean. "There was an odd sensation while she was manipulating the water. It started in her hand but managed to spread out through her body. It was nothing bad, it was just slightly uncomfortable and awkward if you will." Cas looked at Dean as he spoke. When Dean didn't react, he continued, "She is doing very well. I no longer think she is a danger, but a valuable addition to us. She will be able to help out in various ways if I happen to be powerless." Dean was relieved, but was put on edge again when Sam cleared his throat. "Dean, I think you and Y/N should stay here while we go talk to Mr. Ozorowski." "What? Why?" "Dude, it'll be fine. Cas and I can handle it, we're just gonna go talk. Just take some time with Y/N, and enjoy it." Dean thought for a second, focusing on the faint sound of your singing coming from the shower. He let out a long sigh, "Yeah, alright fine." He took another pull from his beer and went to sit on the bed, kicking off his boots. He laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling as  Sam and Cas got ready to leave.

When Dean heard the car pull away, he focused his attention towards the shower. He stood up and slowly undressed, thinking about being with you. Finally he was fully naked and heading towards the closed bathroom door as he heard the shower turn off. He took the opportunity to open the door and step into the small space with you. When you turned to see Dean standing there, his dick already half hard, your breath hitched. Before you could react, Dean was pressed up against you, his tongue dancing across yours as his hands worked your body. You dropped the towel that was in your hand, reaching up to entwine your fingers in his disheveled hair and pull him closer to you. You let out a small moan as Dean's right hand was on your ass giving it a small squeeze. In between kisses, you managed to breathe out "what about Sam and Cas, what about the case?" Dean moved down to your neck, biting softly as he stated "they're taking care of it." Suddenly Dean lifted you up and wrapped your legs around his waist. You could feel his hard length pressing against your aching sex. Dean was still kissing you, his fingers squeezing your ass, swallowing your moans as he continued to ravage your mouth. "Dean" you whispered, and he took the hint. You felt him reach for the door and open it, leading the two of you over to the bed. Dean let you down and stood back up, his eyes tracing every curve of your body. You caught the look in his eye, one of pure lust and desire. That look is sent shivers down your spine. Dean must have known because you felt him on top of you again, kissing down your chest, between your breasts. Your left hand trailed up your side and you flicked and pinched your nipple. As Dean kissed down your chest, his hands reached up, each one taking one of your breasts. He was kissing down your stomach leaving a hot trail and your body ached for his touch. Soon he was on his knees, kissing down your legs. You shook with anticipation as you felt Dean spread your legs and there was his cool breath on your sex. 

You tensed up, filling with pleasure as Dean spoke. "Baby, it's been too long since we were alone." He didn't give you time to reply as he licked up your folds. You moaned at the sensation. Dean's hands were on your thighs rubbing up and down in a soothing manner while he traced small circles around your clit with his tongue. You reached down and intertwined your fingers with his while your other hand massaged your nipples. Dean was moaning into you as he continued to lick up and down and suck your clit until you found yourself nearing the edge. You looked down at Dean, him holding your hand while his face is buried between your legs. Talk about a turn on! Dean was now fingering you, matching the pace of his tongue with his rapidly moving fingers. You couldn't keep quiet as your orgasm built, finally the hand that wasn't holding Dean"s reached down and pressed his face further into you, as you rode his face through your orgasm.

When you came back down from your high, Dean was smiling above you. "That was so fucking hot Y/N." His praise sent a wave of heat through you and you were hit with a burst of confidence. "Lay down." You commanded and Dean listened as you began to kiss his neck. You licked and sucked hoping to leave marks. Making your way down his chest, you left a small heart of hickies around Dean's heart, smiling at your accomplishment. Finally you kissed your way to his dick, that was painfully hard and beading with precum. You started at his balls, kissing lightly and slowly sucking on the skin. Then, you licked a quick trail up under his shaft, making Dean shiver. "Fuck baby." You smirked then stuck your tongue out, licking the precum off his tip. You lightly pressed your tongue to his hole and before he could react you took him in your mouth. You expertly adjusted to his size and began bobbing your head up and down, occasionally stopping before you pulled off, to flick your tongue at the base under the head. You could feel Dean was close, his hard dick pulsing in your mouth. 

You reached down between your legs and felt how wet you were, knowing it was a good time to stop. You moaned on his dick sending the vibrations through him. Just as suddenly, you pulled your mouth up then your lips found his again. You could see the lust in his eyes, and you knew yours probably looked the same. You swung your leg over and were now straddling Dean. You wanted to tease him, so you leaned forward to bury your face in his neck as his dick pressed against your clit. Finally Dean couldn't take it anymore and he reached down to align his tip with your entrance. You sat up and pressed down onto him, moaning as you adjusted to his size. You rolled your hips and moved up and down, moaning loudly. Dean put one hand on your hip, the other found a nipple and cupped and squeezed. "Dean, I wanna come again" you breathed, running your hand through your hair, partly putting on a show for him as you rode him. Just then, Dean sat up, wrapping his arms around your back while burying his face in your chest. You felt that he was trying to keep you from moving so that he didn't come. When he relaxed, he continued sitting up and you took the opportunity to put your hands on his shoulders and start rocking back and forth. You moved like you were humping him, only his dick was sliding in and out, your clit being rubbed with each thrust. You began moving faster and harder, vaguely aware of the sweat that was now covering your bodies. You were so close and by Dean's tight grip on you, you felt he was too. "Come with me baby" you whispered in his ear. With a few final rocks you felt your walls clamp down and his hot seed shoot through you. When you finished Dean dropped back and you rolled off of him to lay at his side. You were both panting and you couldn't help but feel accomplished for what just happened. Just then, Dean looked over at you, letting out a long breath, "babe, I think that was the best sex I've ever had." You lit up at the idea that you just blew Dean Winchester's mind. You kissed his nose in response. "Good. But I think I'm going to need another shower."


End file.
